Honra e Poder
by Margarida
Summary: Uma missão especial leva um cavaleiro a um condado distante, onde um encontro especial pode mudar sua vida... Universo Alternativo protagonizado por Shaka de Virgem, presente para minha miga Yui!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas, mas vamos às contas: Shura é meu, Alberich, Sorento, Mime e... Aioros? Volte já aqui!

Presente atrasado!!! Sim, eu ainda não acabei com meu estoque de Natal... Esta fic é especialmente feita e dedicada à minha miga Yui Minamino! Eu tinha escrito uma outra diferente, mas aí eu achei que não ficou legal. Então, em uma partida de RPG Live com uns amigos, eu tive esta idéia e espero que goste, amiga!

Ah, sim, outra coisa: as personagens lorde Albert Cleveland, Bruna, Alice e Kyan são criações minhas, mas quem quiser emprestado é só me pedir que eu não sou egoísta e empresto a todos de boa, ok?

-x-x-x-x-x-

**HONRA E PODER**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo I**

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Lorde McDormand, ainda vai demorar muito para chegarmos ao Condado Cleveland?

Silêncio. Essa era a resposta que o rapazinho de cabelos vermelhos recebeu à sua pergunta. Mas ele não se deu por vencido, a persistência era seu segundo nome.

-Lorde McDormand? Vai demorar muito? Meu bumbum está doendo, montar nesse pangaré não é para qualquer um não!

O cavalo relinchou indignado, o que provocou risos no homem que cavalgava mais à frente. Lançou um olhar de soslaio para o cavalariço atrás de si e sorriu, emparelhando seu animal com o dele.

-Kiki, já me fez esta pergunta dez vezes e dez vezes eu lhe respondi que não sei.

Resignado, Kiki deu de ombros e se calou. O lorde então voltou sua atenção ao caminho que seguiam pelo bosque, em uma trilha repleta de árvores e flores. A brisa da tarde soprava leve, mas o suficiente para que os longos cabelos loiros esvoaçassem para trás, às vezes caindo sobre os olhos azuis e extremamente atentos. O porte altivo ao montar e no falar demonstrava sua origem nobre.

Lorde Shaka McDormand vinha de família tradicional em seu reino e era muito amigo do príncipe regente, que havia lhe confiado uma importante missão no Condado de Cleveland, a oeste da capital.

Missão, aliás, que tirava o sono de Kiki, curioso de um jeito que somente ele sabia ser.

-Lorde McDormand? Já estamos chegando?

-Kiki, se me fizer esta pergunta novamente, não voltará a ver teu irmão com vida!

-Não teria coragem para tal, eu sei.

Atrevido! Mas o pior era que Kiki estava certo, conhecia seu cavalariço desde bebê, era como se fosse seu próprio irmão mais novo.

Mais algumas horas de cavalgada e ambos avistaram o castelo de Lorde Albert Cleveland, regente do Condado. Apressando sua montaria, Shaka ganhou velocidade e adentrou os portões.

Sua missão começava naquele momento.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Cavalgando lado a lado, Shaka e Kiki observavam a tudo com atenção. Casas de pedra, cinzentas e cheias de lodo nas paredes, se enfileiravam na via principal, pessoas vestidas em roupas pobres ou trapos circulavam por ali. Um terrível contraste entre a pobreza do povo e a imponência do castelo.

Mas surpresa maior foi quando cruzaram o primeiro portão. De repente, o cinza e a miséria sumiram e deram lugar a um imenso e belo jardim, com grama verde e roseiras por todos os lados. Sentinelas vestidos com uniformes semelhantes ao da guarda real e capaz negras vigiavam cada passo, cada trote dos cavalos. Até Kiki encolheu-se de medo.

Chegaram ao segundo portão, onde foram recebidos por um sentinela de porte diferente dos demais. Era esguio e não usava um uniforme, mas roupas civis.

-Quem são vocês e o que pretendem em nosso Condado? – perguntou, colocando-se à frente dos cavalos.

Shaka sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, a voz do sentinela soava melodiosa e gentil, apesar de firme. Uma mulher! Não respondeu de imediato, ficou a estudar a fisionomia da mulher à sua frente, os olhos castanhos que se revelavam por sob o capuz da vestimenta negra.

-É mudo?

-Meu nome é Shaka McDormand. Estou aqui para conversar com lorde Albert Cleveland, em missão especial.

-Missão especial? Certamente é mais um daqueles que vêm aqui para cortejar lady Alice Cleveland, filha de meu lorde.

-E se for um deles, me impedirá de adentrar o castelo?

-Certamente que não, mas aviso que não será fácil conquistar o coração de lady Alice; é necessário ganhar a confiança de meu lorde primeiro.

-Pois que assim seja. Queira me dar passagem, por favor.

Com trejeitos exagerados, a mulher fez uma mesura e um sentinela que aguardava na muralha abriu o pesado portão de mogno.

Imponente, Shaka adentrou o portão, dando ordens à Kiki para que ficasse no pátio cuidando dos cavalos. Não sem antes lançar um olhar para a sentinela, parada ao lado do portão com um sorriso debochado nos lábios.

-Um dia lorde Cleveland ainda te castiga por se reportar aos visitantes desta maneira... – um homem de cabelos grisalhos e olhos dourados falou a ela, postando-se ao seu lado.

-Como se tivesse medo de lorde Cleveland, Kyan...

Sorrindo para Kyan, ela se afastou do portão, sumindo por uma das laterais do pátio.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Shaka foi conduzido por um criado até o salão principal do castelo, onde a mesa para o jantar estava pronta e os convidados da noite já sentados em seus lugares. Adentrando o salão, notou o regente do Condado sentado à cabeceira, com uma taça de vinho à mão. Os olhos verdes como duas esmeraldas eram penetrantes e frios, pareciam analisar cada passo que Shaka dava naquele castelo. Os cabelos castanhos claros estavam impecavelmente penteados para trás e eram da mesma cor que os da jovem sentada à sua direita, mas ela os tinha compridos e lisos e os olhos verdes claros eram tristes e piedosos.

-Aproxime-se, lorde McDormand. È meu convidado para o jantar.

Shaka aproximou-se da mesa, mas estancou o passo ao vislumbrar a figura sentada à esquerda do lorde. Reconheceu de imediato os olhos castanhos, o que a sentinela fazia ali, sentada à mesa com os demais convidados? Sem a capa que lhe cobria o rosto, pôde vislumbrar melhor a vivacidade dos belos olhos, os traços do rosto. Os cabelos castanhos estavam presos em um meio rabo, o que lhe conferia um ar de menina.

E o mesmo sorriso debochado do portão!

-Obrigado pelo convite, lorde Cleveland. – agradeceu Shaka, sentando-se ao lado de Alice, que lhe sorriu timidamente.

-Bem, creio que seja de bom tom apresentar-lhe minha filha, lady Alice Cleveland.

A jovem sorriu-lhe novamente e Shaka tomou sua mão, beijando-a delicadamente.

-Se me permite um elogio, lady Alice, é tão bela como a descrevem na capital.

-Obrigada, lorde McDormand.

Shaka sorriu e então percebeu que a sentinela o observava com cara de tédio, mas que impertinente! Percebendo a troca de olhares entre os dois, lorde Cleveland retomou a palavra.

-E esta é lady Bruna Cleveland, minha filha mais nova.

Choque! A sentinela atrevida e debochada era filha do lorde? Com jeito de quem iria aprontar alguma, ela falou, gesticulando as mesuras exageradas que fizera no portão.

-Mudo outra vez, lorde McDormand? Ou será que a beleza de minha irmã o impressionou tanto que não sobraram elogios para minha pessoa?

Shaka piscou os olhos, confuso. Pelo jeito, a sentinela, ou melhor, lady Bruna Cleveland era mais esperta e espirituosa do que imaginava.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Primeiro capítulo!!! Gostou, miga? Demorou, mas claro que não iria esquecer de você, viu? Feliz natal atrasado e Feliz Ano Novo, com muitas realizações e planos concretizados!

Beijos para ti e todos que derem uma pinta por aqui!


	2. Chapter 2

Yui!!! Que bom que você gostou do presente, ah se soubesse o que ainda tenho para aprontar contigo...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo II**

-x-x-x-x-x-

O jantar transcorreu de maneira tranqüila, sem maiores sobressaltos. Lorde Cleveland sabia como entreter seus convidados e Shaka mantinha uma conversa agradável com Alice, apesar de a jovem limitar-se a responder suas perguntas de maneira vaga.

-Vejo que se afeiçoou à minha irmã, lorde Shaka... – lady Bruna falou, enquanto servia-se de mais uma taça de vinho – Mas será que conseguirá ir embora de nosso Condado com o compromisso de noivado que pelo visto almeja?

Silêncio, e constrangedor. Lorde Cleveland pigarreou, mas a garota não lhe deu atenção. Shaka desviou seu olhar de Alice para Bruna, que sorria esperando uma resposta.

-O que a leva a crer que meu objetivo aqui seja única e exclusivamente um compromisso de noivado?

-E que outro motivo o traria da capital até aqui?

Shaka tomou um gole de seu vinho, ciente de que todas as atenções estavam em sua pessoa. Se soubessem um mínimo de seus motivos, seria escorraçado imediatamente daquele lugar.

-Tem toda razão, lady Bruna. Que outro motivo teria para estar aqui senão tão bela e encantadora criatura feito **tua irmã**, lady Alice?

A jovem de olhos verdes corou com o elogio, Bruna calou-se com o que Shaka dissera. O rapaz sorriu satisfeito e retomou uma conversa com lorde Cleveland, ignorando a presença e os olhares furiosos da garota de melenas castanhas sobre si.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Após o jantar, Shaka se viu a sós com lorde Cleveland, ambos em uma sala anexa a de refeições. Servindo dois cálices de licor, o homem entregou um ao rapaz e se sentou em uma confortável poltrona de veludo azul.

-Então a gora que estamos somente nós dois, creio que pode me dizer os motivos de sua vinda, lorde Shaka.

-Ora, o senhor recebeu a carta que lhe mandei da corte, sabe do motivo pelo qual estou aqui: o compromisso com sua filha, lady Alice.

-Muitos rapazes estiveram aqui antes, com o mesmo propósito. O que o levar a crer que desta vez eu concederia a mão de minha filha em casamento.

-Por enquanto, nada, lorde Cleveland. Porém, se me permitir desfrutar de sua hospedagem, poderei lhe provar que sou merecedor de tal feito.

Lorde Cleveland bebeu de seu cálice, encarando o rapaz à sua frente demoradamente. Então um meio sorriso se formou nos lábios finos.

-Gostei de tua cara e teu jeito, meu caro... Fique aqui por algum tempo, uma semana talvez, e prove que é merecedor de minha Alice.

-Obrigado, lorde Cleveland... Bem, se o senhor permitir, eu gostaria de me retirar para os aposentos reservados a mim. A viagem foi longa e cansativa.

-Claro, pedirei a um dos criados que lhe mostre seus aposentos.

-x-x-x-x-x-

No quarto que ocupava no castelo de sua família, Bruna terminava de se arrumar para dormir, ajeitando o laço da camisola de seda azul. Fitando o próprio reflexo no espelho, de vez em quando soltava um suspiro, ora resignado, ora com resquícios de frustração.

"Mais um pretendente para Alice", pensou, penteando os cabelos castanhos demoradamente. E que pretendente! Os cabelos loiros pareciam tão bem cuidados e macios, os olhos azuis eram tão fundos que lhe davam a impressão de enxergar além do que todos viam.

Não podia negar que lorde Shaka era um homem atraente... Desejável. Corando com seus pensamentos, Bruna balançou a cabeça para afastá-los, que idéias eram aquelas? Porém, não havia como esconder uma ponta de tristeza em seu semblante ao pensar no lorde.

Desde adolescente, acostumara-se a ver rapazes de todos os cantos e lugares procurarem por seu pai, sempre com a intenção de cortejar Alice. E nunca houve um que a olhasse, que quisesse o mesmo consigo.

Não que fosse feia, pelo contrário, seus traços eram harmoniosos e até o pai admitia que seu sorriso era mais bonito que o da irmã. Mas como competir com alguém que possuía a beleza aclamada de um anjo?

Deixando a escova de cabelos sobre a penteadeira, apagou algumas velas que ficavam por ali e foi para a cama. Ajeitando alguns travesseiros para apoiar suas costas, pegou um livro que estava sobre a cabeceira e começou a folhear suas páginas.

Estava sem sono outra vez.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Uma cama! E com colchão macio! – gritou Kiki, atirando-se sobre cama que ocuparia, ao lado da janela do quarto.

De pé em frente à outra cama, Shaka tirou com cuidado a bainha de sua espada e a deixou sobre uma mesa, começando a despir sua túnica para dormir. E com o pensamento meio longe.

-Shaka? Ow, Shaka! – gritou Kiki, quase sapateando na frente do rapaz para que ele pudesse vê-lo.

-Ei, onde ficou seu respeito, moleque?

-Ah, qual é? Agora que estamos sozinhos, não preciso ficar te chamando de lorde o tempo todo, né?

-Deixa seu irmão ficar sabendo disso...

-Ele só vai saber se você contar.

Shaka riu, o rapazinho tinha razão. E chamá-lo apenas pelo primeiro nome não era nenhuma falta de respeito, ainda mais se tratando de um garoto que conhecia desde o nascimento, irmão de seu melhor amigo.

-Shaka?

-O que foi desta vez, Kiki?

-Como está indo a sua missão? Lady Alice gostou de você?

-Não sei, mas me parece que sim... Pelo menos tivemos uma conversa muito agradável durante o jantar.

-E lady Bruna?

-O que tem ela? – perguntou Shaka, sentindo um arrepio percorrer sua espinha com a simples menção do nome da garota.

-Fiquei sabendo que se deram muito bem, inclusive trocando impressões amigáveis enquanto jantavam.

Shaka nada disse, mas fez uma careta de desgosto. Suficiente para Kiki abrir um sorriso largo, do tipo "isso ainda vai dar pé, meu caro!"

-x-x-x-x-x-

Todas as vezes que a insônia a atacava, era assim. Não conseguia pregar o olho enquanto não desse uma volta pelo castelo, nem que fosse até o fim do corredor e voltasse para trás.

Amarrando o laço que prendia seu robe, Bruna pegou um candelabro e saiu do quarto, decidida a seguir para um passeio, sentia que o sono desta vez demoraria a vir.

Por sua vez, no quarto de hóspedes, Shaka também não sentia sono. Algo que sempre acontecia na primeira noite fora de sua casa, dormindo em uma cama que não fosse a sua.

Vestindo novamente sua túnica, mas deixando o laço desfeito, ele resolveu sair do quarto, deixando Kiki dormindo sozinho.

Silenciosa, Bruna rumou para ao andar térreo, ganhou o corredor sul do castelo e logo estava na capela. Pegando uma camélia branca de um dos arranjos preparados para a missa matinal, a garota foi até o altar, onde deixou o candelabro. Fazendo o sinal da cruz com a mão direita, ela ajoelhou-se no chão de pedra e iniciou uma prece, breve e silenciosa.

Perdido pelos corredores do castelo, Shaka acabou indo parar na capela, onde entrou sem fazer o menor ruído. Estancou o passo ao ver Bruna ajoelhada em frente ao altar. Ficou um tempo observando-a, até que ela se levantou e, tomando novamente o candelabro na mão, virou-se para a saída.

-Lorde Shaka! O que faz aqui? – questionou, ao dar de cara com o rapaz a fitá-la com um olhar intenso.

-Estou sem sono e resolvi conhecer o castelo.

-E me matar de susto também? Eu deveria chamar os sentinelas por isso, sabia?

-E deixar que vissem sua senhora nesse estado?

Bruna abriu a boca para retrucar, mas então lembrou-se que estava usando apenas sua camisola e um robe quase transparente por cima. Vermelha de vergonha, ela segurou o candelabro com mais firmeza e apertou o passo para sair da capela o mais rápido possível.

No entanto, Shaka se colocou à sua frente e ela quase trombou com ele, parando a poucos centímetros de seu corpo, novamente envergonhada por quase se chocar contra o peitoral definido que podia entrever pela túnica aberta.

-Parece que de repente milady sentiu calor... Ou está assim vermelha por algum outro motivo?

-Ora, seu... Seu...

Nervosa, Bruna desviou-se do rapaz e correu para a saída, bufando de raiva. Shaka a viu sumir pelo corredor, sorrindo.

Era uma bela garota, sem dúvida. Mas com um gênio difícil de aturar!

-x-x-x-x-x-

Na manhã seguinte, mal os raios de sol entravam pela janela do quarto, Bruna já estava de pé, terminando de se trocar. Não tinha os vestidos luxuosos de Alice, mas seus modelos feitos de lã fina caíam perfeitamente em seu corpo e o tom de azul, como o que escolhera para aquele dia, combinava com sua pele e jeito.

Estava terminando de prender os cabelos quando a irmã entrou no quarto, com uma expressão de certo desagrado no rosto.

-Bruna, será que podemos conversar?

-Sobre o quê, Alice? – a garota perguntou, sem se virar para a irmã, observando pelo espelho de sua penteadeira.

-Sobre sua conduta ontem à noite, durante o jantar... Não gostei do jeito como se reportou à lorde McDormand, nem de seus olhares e sorrisos debochados.

-Tenho culpa se ele deu margem a isso? Acaso agora sou obrigada a ficar quieta quando este castelo receber algum de seus pretendentes?

-Não, Bruna... Mas podia ser mais simpática! Desse jeito nunca receberá um homem que virá até aqui por tua causa e não minha...

A garota largou a escova que usava para arrumar os cabelos e o sorriso que costumava iluminar seu rosto sumiu. Alice cruzou os braços na altura do peito e suspirou, tinha que ter aberto a boca e falado demais!

Desde pequena, Bruna via os meninos e garotos que conhecia se derramaram em elogios para Alice. Podia não admitir, mas tinha inveja da irmã. De ter um homem disposto a tudo para conquistar seu coração.

-Esqueça o que disse, minha irmã... Eu falei sem pensar, mas porque meu preocupo contigo.

-Sei disso, Alice.

Suspirando, Bruna ajeitou o laço do decote de seu vestido e saiu do quarto, acompanhada da irmã.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Durante o café, Shaka teve que se desdobrar em, no mínimo, três: dar atenção à Alice, responder à altura os comentários e provocações de Bruna e, mais importante, manter uma conversa com lorde Cleveland.

Tinha uma importante missão a cumprir naquele condado, o próprio príncipe regente havia confiado nele. Uma semana seria suficiente para descobrir tudo o que precisava saber, mas como fazer isso sem levantar muitas suspeitas?

Bruna percebeu que o rapaz parecia meio aéreo, mas limitou-se a algumas provocações. Não queria desagradar Alice. Mas isso não a impedia de admirar a beleza e porte do homem sentado à sua frente.

Sempre que a irmã recebia um pretendente, Bruna enxergava mil e um defeitos em sua pessoa. Porém, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia vislumbrar um único que fosse em lorde Shaka! Como alguém podia ser tão perfeito?

Pedindo licença, meio assustada com os rumos que seus pensamentos estavam tomando, a garota pediu licença e se retirou da mesa do café. Não percebeu que o olhar do rapaz estava sobre si, de maneira que ele até se esqueceu do que Alice lhe falava.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Bruna saiu do castelo e foi até a cocheira, onde encontrou Kiki cuidando do corcel negro de lorde Shaka. Aproximou-se sorrindo.

-É um belo animal, rapazinho.

-Aderyn é o melhor entre todos os cavalos que lorde Shaka possui. Aquenta qualquer viagem e ainda é um excelente corredor, não existe páreo para ele.

-Diz isso porque não conhece Snow!

-Snow?

-A minha égua... Não há outra melhor para corridas em todo condado.

-Isso me parece um convite a um desafio, milady... – disse Shaka, entrando pela cocheira, um sorriso avassalador no rosto.

Bruna tentou fingir que a presença dele ali não a abalava e falou, gesticulando displicente.

-Não deveria estar pajeando Alice, lorde Shaka?

-Tua irmã não gosta de cavalgar e Aderyn precisa se exercitar. E então? O que acha de uma corrida por estas paragens?

O sorriso de Shaka era tão confiante que Bruna não se fez de rogada e aceitou a proposta do lorde. Caminhando até os fundos da cocheira, ela preparou sua égua, branca como a neve, e a levou para fora. O rapaz fez o mesmo, mas não sem antes ganhar um olhar cúmplice de Kiki.

-Pronto, lorde Shaka? – perguntou Bruna, já montada.

-Quando quiser, milady.

A garota sorriu para Shaka e incitou Snow a correr, Shaka logo atrás com Aderyn. Durante o percurso pela planície, ambos cavalgavam emparelhados, ora com uma leve vantagem para um ou outro. Porém, quando adentraram o bosque próximo...

Bruna puxou as rédeas de Snow e entrou por uma trilha acidentada à sua direita. Shaka a acompanhou, mas como não estava acostumado com aquele tipo de terreno, Aderyn refugava a montaria.

Perdido, Shaka diminuiu a velocidade, trotando pela trilha, procurando por qualquer sinal de lady Bruna.

-Parece-me que ganhei o desafio, lorde Shaka... – ele ouviu a voz melodiosa, mas não conseguiu perceber de imediato de onde vinha – Qual será o meu prêmio?

-Ora, saia de seu esconderijo e eu lhe direi.

-Sair? Por que se está tão divertido... Deveria ver a cara de perdido que está fazendo, sem saber para onde ir.

Shaka parou, a voz de Bruna parecia mais perto de sai gora. Olhou à sua volta e viu alguns arbustos de copa densa à sua esquerda, junto de uma árvore. Arqueando o corpo um pouquinho para o lado, ele pôde ver a barra do vestido azul suspensa no ar.

Porém, quando ele ia até o arbusto, triunfante por ter descoberto o esconderijo da garota, Aderyn assustou-se com um farfalhar de folhas e relinchou, empinando para trás. A reação do corcel de Shaka fez com que Snow também se assustasse e desse um pulo.

Bruna, que não esperava por essa reação de sua égua, caiu com tudo no chão e o animal disparou pela trilha, sozinho.

-Milady!

Shaka apeou de Aderyn e foi até Bruna, ela estava sentada no chão com uma expressão de dor na face e com os braços e rosto sujos. Rapidamente, o rapaz a ajudou a se levantar e recompor, auxiliando-a no andar.

-Acho que torci meu pé.

-Consegue andar?

-Mais ou menos... Mancando, mas consigo.

-Venha, eu a ajudarei... – Shaka puxou-a para perto de si, enlaçando-a pela cintura – Precisa dar um jeito nessa sujeira de seu rosto e braços.

-Tem um pequeno riacho aqui perto, leve-me até lá.

Puxando Aderyn pelas rédeas, Shaka apoiava Bruna com o peso de seu corpo, segurando-a pela cintura. Um leve rubor tomava conta das faces da jovem, nunca estivera tão próxima assim a um homem!

Ao chegarem no riacho, Bruna se abaixou em sua margem com uma careta de dor e lavou o rosto e os braços. Depois, virando-se para Shaka, resolver agradecer.

-Obrigada, lorde Shaka. Se estivesse sozinha, certamente teria sérios problemas.

-Não precisa me agradecer, afinal, foi meu cavalo quem causou o acidente. Mas vamos voltar ao castelo, precisa ver o que aconteceu de fato com seu pé.

Então Shaka segurou firmemente a cintura de Bruna, a suspendendo no ar.

-Ei! O que está fazendo?

-Ora, milady não pretende ir caminhando até o castelo, não é? Eu a levarei em Aderyn, não se preocupe.

Montando também, Shaka passou os braços pela cintura de Bruna, mantendo-a bem próxima de si. Fechou os olhos, aspirando por um momento o doce perfume de flores que emanava de seus cabelos.

Seria difícil manter a postura e a atenção no caminho com aquela garota tão perto de si...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Segundo capítulo!!! E aí, miga, o que está achando?

Beijos para ti e até o próximo!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Miga, miga... Se soubesse o que tenho em mente para você! Não é do tipo que fica envergonhada por certas coisas, né?

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capitulo III**

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Lady Bruna, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Kyan, quando viu a garota e Shaka adentrarem o pátio do castelo – Snow voltou sozinha, estávamos todos muito preocupados.

-Estou bem, Kyan, apenas tive uma queda. Lorde Shaka ajudou-me, não se preocupe.

O rapaz, muito solícito, apeou do cavalo e ajudou Bruna a descer, novamente segurando-a pela cintura. Assim que seus pés tocaram o chão, ela esboçou uma nova careta de dor, o que preocupou o lorde.

-Não quer ajuda para entrar no castelo? – ele perguntou, abaixando-se para ficar mais próximo da garota, que mantinha-se encurvada tentando alcançar o tornozelo.

-Não precisa, lorde Sha...

Não terminou a frase, pois quando levantou a cabeça para responder encontrou o rosto do rapaz tão perto que, se quisesse, um beijo podia acontecer ali mesmo.

-Bruna! Graças a Deus está bem, minha irmã!

A presença de Alice, que corria de encontro aos dois, cortou qualquer tipo de encanto. Com uma expressão preocupada, ela se aproximou da irmã e a abraçou.

-O que aconteceu contigo, minha irmã?

-Eu caí de Snow e torci o pé, mas não foi nada grave.

-Venha comigo, eu a levarei para dentro do castelo e chamarei um médico. E quanto ao senhor, lorde Shaka, muito obrigada por ajudar Bruna.

-Não é preciso me agradecer, milady.

Bruna baixou a cabeça, por que a troca de olhares entre sua irmã e o lorde a incomodava tanto? Apoiada em Alice, ela foi para dentro do castelo. E não viu que o rapaz as observava, com seus olhos azuis fixos em uma delas.

-Senhor, eu levarei seu cavalo para a cocheira. – disse-lhe Kyan, tirando Shaka de seus pensamentos.

O lorde agradeceu, colocando-se a caminho do castelo.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Alheio ao ocorrido, lorde Albert recebia vistas em sua biblioteca, tomando todo cuidado para que a conversa que travava não fosse para além das paredes e portas do cômodo.

-Os preparativos estão correndo bem? – perguntou a um homem alto e grisalho, de impressionantes olhos vermelhos.

O outro assentiu, bebericando de um cálice de licor. O lorde sorriu.

-Ótimo! Creio que muito em breve a história deste condado e de todo reino poderá ser escrita de uma outra forma...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ajudada por Alice, Bruna deitou-se em sua cama. A irmã tirou-lhe os sapatos e as meias e mandou que um dos criados fosse atrás da velha senhora que cuidava da cozinha. Poderia fazer algo que ajudasse a garota até que o médico pudesse ir visitá-la.

-Fique quietinha que eu vou ver se posso ajudar em alguma coisa com os curativos e compressas. – Alice lhe falou, saindo do quarto.

Bruna concordou com um menear e recostou-se aos travesseiros, suspirando. A dor ainda fazia seu tornozelo latejar, mas não era nisso que se concentrava naquele momento. As íris azuis não lhe saíam da cabeça, como lorde Shaka podia ter um olhar tão sedutor e terno ao mesmo tempo?

Balançou a cabeça para os lados, como poderia fantasiar tanto com aquele homem? Como podia desejar que Alice não os tivesse interrompido e um beijo pudesse ter acontecido no pátio?

-Ah, eu preciso me ocupar com alguma coisa ou vou enlouquecer! – ela bufou, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro.

-x-x-x-x-x-

No corredor, Shaka já havia ensaiado uma centena de vezes a maneira como procuraria por Bruna par saber se estava tudo bem, se não precisava mais de sua ajuda. Nervoso, ele remexia as mãos, andava de um lado para outro.

Estava nesse ritmo quando viu lorde Cleveland e seu convidado saírem de um cômodo, sorrindo e trocando palavras. O rapaz não gostou muito da cara do homem que acompanhava o lorde, e de repente sentiu que todas as suspeitas do príncipe regente tinham fundamento.

Precisava começar a agir logo. Mas, por hora, queria notícias de lady Bruna.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Então você e lorde Shaka se conhecem desde que nasceu? – perguntou Bruna a Kiki, que estava sentado ao seu lado.

O menino, aproveitando que estava sem fazer nada, resolveu ir procurar pela garota. Esperto, conquistou rapidamente a simpatia de Bruna e engataram uma conversa animada sobre os mais variados assuntos.

-Me conte, Kiki, como é a vida na corte?

-Chata, terrível, lerda... Não acontece nada de emocionante por lá. O Mu... Quer dizer, o príncipe Mu deveria dar um jeito de animar aquela gente toda.

-Imagino... Sabe, eu nunca estive na corte. Nunca sai deste condado, apenas Alice.

-Por quê?

-Porque ela quem sempre teve pretendentes que a acompanhassem aos bailes da capital. Eu, ao contrário, sempre fiquei para trás.

-Ora, é fácil remediar isso – Kiki falou, um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Bem nessa hora, Shaka chegava ao quarto – Lorde Shaka pode levar a milady para conhecer a corte!

Bruna engasgou com o próprio ar, como assim lorde Shaka? O rapaz, ao ouvir o que seu cavalariço dissera, estancou o passo e ficou no corredor, mas de ouvido ligado.

-Estou falando sério, milady. Não gostaria de conhecer a corte ao lado de meu lorde?

-Confesso que lorde Shaka é uma companhia agradável, mas ele está aqui por Alice, Kiki.

-Mas isso não me impede de levar a senhorita conosco, lady Bruna... – disse o rapaz, entrando pelo quarto. Kiki sorriu e piscou para ele, saindo do cômodo para deixar os dois sozinhos.

-Não quero atrapalhar, lorde Shaka.

Shaka sorriu e se sentou à beira da cama, bem ao lado de Bruna. A garota afastou-se um pouco, sentindo um calor estranho subir por seu corpo devido à proximidade com o rapaz.

-Sente-se melhor?

-Sim, meu tornozelo não dói mais. Acho que não cheguei a torcê-lo de fato.

-Fico feliz em saber. Afinal de contas, como poderia ir à corte estando machucada?

-Não sei se faria boa figura na corte, lorde Shaka. Não sei dançar, não tenho vestidos bonitos.

-Mas é uma garota educada, inteligente... E muito bonita também.

Bruna sentiu o coração disparar ao ouvir os elogios de Shaka, nunca nenhum homem tinha lhe dito tais coisas. A face imediatamente avermelhou-se, ela ficou sem saber o que dizer ou fazer.

O rapaz sorriu novamente, como aquela garota conseguia ficar ainda mais bonita corada? Definitivamente, Alice tinha a beleza de um anjo. Mas Bruna era real e sua presença de espírito, contagiante.

Balançou a cabeça ao perceber os rumos que seus pensamentos tomavam, não podia se deixar envolver por eles. Tinha uma missão a cumprir, não poderia comprometê-la por um capricho.

Mas seria mesmo somente um capricho?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Segurando uma chaleira com água quente e panos limpos, Alice vinha pelo corredor quando viu Shaka saindo do quarto da irmã, sorrindo e dizendo que voltaria. Estancou o passo, indignada. Como assim, Bruna estava recebendo uma visita masculina estando sozinha? E ainda por cima de lorde Cleveland!

Balançou a cabeça para os lados, como poderia estar pensando maldades da irmã caçula? E, pensando bem... Alice sorriu, talvez fosse melhor assim.

-Aqui estão as compressas, Bruna! – exclamou, entrando pelo quarto. Encontrou a irmã sorrindo para si mesma, parecia feliz – O que foi, minha irmã? Nunca vi um sorriso tão feliz em seu rosto!

-Hã?

Alice riu, Bruna não tinha ouvido sua pergunta, estava distraída. Possivelmente, pensando no belo rapaz que havia acabado de sair de seu quarto.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Terceiro capítulo! Miguxa, espera só pelo próximo, vai ser tão legal... Teremos algumas respostas sobre a missão de Shaka e o que de fato acontece entre ele e Bruna... Aguarde!

Beijos!


	4. Chapter 4

**BRUNA!!!**

**NÃO ME MATA, POR FAVOR!!!**

Sei que demorei, mas aqui está, capítulo novinho da sua fic... Para compensar, escrevi uma cena especial para ele e você...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo IV**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Apesar de já se sentir melhor, Bruna preferiu que seu jantar fosse servido em seu quarto. Assim, poderia comer em paz e não teria que ficar observando lorde Shaka em mesuras e sorriso para sua irmã.

Provavelmente, essa fosse a intenção do rapaz, mas um convidado para o jantar o fez mudar seus planos de maneira repentina: O homem que estivera conversando com lorde Cleveland estava ali, sentado à sua frente.

-Este é Lorde Vladimir Andersen, um velho amigo... Me procurou para tratar de negócios e acabou ficando para o jantar. Este é Lorde Shaka McDormand, um dos diversos pretendentes de minha Alice.

-É um prazer, Lorde McDormand... – disse o homem dos olhos vermelhos, levantando sua taça de vinho para um brinde.

Shaka imitou o gesto, mas não gostou muito da cara de Vladimir. Seu sexto sentido lhe dizia que ali tinha coisa...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Algum tempo depois, as criadas vieram retirar os pratos do quarto e ajudar Bruna a se vestir para dormir. Em silêncio, ela se deixou arrumar e então viu-se sozinha com seus botões e pensamentos.

-Será que lorde Shaka realmente me levaria para conhecer a corte? – perguntou a si mesma, com certa esperança na voz.

Seu sonho, desde pequena, era sair daquele condado e conhecer o reino e outros lugares. Mas, nunca pudera realizar sua vontade, ainda mais depois da morte da mãe. Uma bela mulher, cheia de vida e sonhos, que de repente, se vira presa a um casamento de aparências e nenhum sentimento.

Suspirou, pesadamente. Nunca tivera muito da atenção do pai, sempre aprontava das suas para que ele a notasse de fato. Quem cuidava de si, na realidade, era Kyan, o cavalariço mais fiel que já vira. E Alice, que apesar de ser sua irmã apenas por parte de pai, sempre a ajudara. E,agora, parecia ter também a atenção de lorde Shaka.

Porém, e se fosse apenas um sonho bom?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Estava insone outra vez. E, como na noite anterior, resolveu dar uma nova volta pelo palácio. De olhos bem abertos e atentos, levando um pequeno candelabro nas mãos, Shaka saiu de seu quarto e estava caminhando por um dos corredores quando ouviu vozes vindas da biblioteca. Reconheceu de imediato como sendo de lorde Cleveland e seu convidado.

-E então, Vladimir? Quando nossos homens chegarão?

-Amanhã, pela madrugada. Trarão o tratado assinado, bem como parte da guarda. Não se preocupe, Albert, este condado estará completamente em suas mãos, o príncipe regente nada poderá fazer para impedir sua ascensão.

-Não estou preocupado com aquele idiota, Vladimir... Apenas... Ansioso...

Ouviu a tudo com atenção, sentindo uma gota escorrer por sua testa. Mu estava certo! E agora ele tinha somente um dia para interceptar o tal tratado ou impedir lorde Cleveland de fazer alguma coisa.

Estava pensando em suas possibilidades quando percebeu que os dois homens deixavam a biblioteca. Precisava sair dali rápido, ou seria pego! Recuando alguns passos, acabou encontrando no corredor uma porta aberta e por ela entrou, sem saber ao certo onde estava.

-Quem está aí?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Na capital do reino, o conselho real estava reunido, mesmo sendo tarde da noite. Sentado à cabeceira da enorme mesa d emadeira maciça, o príncipe regente ouvia com atenção o que lhe diziam seus conselheiros, homens de famílias tradicionais e fiéis à sua dinastia.

-Quando teremos notícias de Shaka, Alteza? – perguntou-lhe um rapaz de cabelos e olhos azuis petróleo, e semblante muito sério.

-Creio que até o início da próxima semana, Camus... Ele mal deve ter chegado ao condado Cleveland.

-A questão não são as notícias que teremos e sim com iremos proceder, caso elas confirmem o que tememos... – disse um outro rapaz, de cabelos azuis claríssimos e olhos idem, dono de uma beleza ímpar.

-Afrodite está certo, temos que decidir o que faremos com o Condado Cleveland e as pessoas que vivem na região. Se o lorde for deposto, aquelas terras irão se tornar um território sem lei.

-Sei disso, Aiolia... – Um disse ao rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis – Mas não posso simplesmente lotear o condado ou expulsar o povo de lá. São pessoas humildes, não fazem idéia dos desmandos de seu lorde.

-Esperemos notícias de Shaka e então tomaremos uma decisão. Apenas especular não nos levará a lugar algum!

-Francamente, eu jamais esperaria uma opinião dessas vinda de ti, Milo... – finalizou Camus, no que recebeu um cortante olhar azul de volta.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sentiu o sangue gelar ao ouvir aquela voz, não percebeu que entrara no quarto de lady Bruna. A jovem estava sentada sobre a cama, e tentava enxergar na penumbra do quarto, parcialmente iluminado pelo candelabro que Shaka segurava.

-Estava sem sono e achei que seria bom vir lhe fazer uma visita, milady. – disse o rapaz, aproximando-se da cama.

-Visita, a esta hora? Um tanto estranho, não acha, lorde Shaka?

-Se lhe incomodo, posso me retirar e...

-Não! – Bruna retrucou, um tanto alto e enfática demais para seu gosto – Quero dizer, é muita gentileza vir me ver. E, ademais, também estou sem sono.

Shaka sentou-se sobre a cama, deixando o candelabro na mesa de cabeceira da garota. E, não deixou de notar, os olhos castanhos pareciam mais brilhantes sob a luz amarelada das velas.

-Por que me olha assim, lorde Shaka? – ela questionou, sentindo a face queimar.

-Porque milady é uma jovem muito bonita... – ele respondeu, sem nem saber de onde tirara o elogio.

-Lorde Shaka, por favor, eu...

-Shaka...

-O quê?

-Chame-me apenas de Shaka... E o que disse é verdade. Alice pode até ter a beleza de um anjo, mas a senhorita é bem real... E está ao alcance de minhas mãos... E de meus sentimentos...

Bruna não acreditava naquelas palavras, Shaka estava delirando? Tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas, ao tentar, teve sua boca tomada pela do rapaz, em um beijo urgente. Tomou um susto, como assim, ele não estava ali por Alice? E aquilo... Aquilo era bom, era tão quente e doce... Seus lábios eram acariciados pelos do rapaz, a língua dele traçava o contorno, pedia passagem. Ela entreabriu a boca, meio temerosa, e logo pôde sentir toda intensidade e sentimento que aquele homem poderia depositar em um beijo, em uma única carícia.

Estava nas nuvens. Era seu primeiro beijo. E justo com o homem que, em apenas dois dias, povoava seus sonhos...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ah! Eu adoro cena de beijo... Gostou, miga! Eu reescrevi esta cena umas cem vezes, vc não tem noção... Ficou bonita? Espero que sim, eu gostei, pelo menos...

Beijos e... Hum, nos próximos, acho que vou deixar alguém com vergonha...


End file.
